


Troubles that escalated

by The_riziak



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, wangxian - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Boys In Love, Early in Canon, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, In Character, Love, M/M, No Spoilers, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Content, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_riziak/pseuds/The_riziak
Summary: After Wei Wuxian got in trouble with Wen Chao and his soldiers and they had their way with him, he ends up in Cloud Recesses where Lan Wangji takes care of him.
Relationships: Lan Wangji | Lan Zhan x Wei Wuxian | Wei Ying, WangXian - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Troubles that escalated

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys, thank you for clicking!  
> This is my very first fanfiction ever and a first one in English, so please, bare with me.  
> Also, if you think I should add some tags, note me :)  
> Have fun!

This was the time when Wei Wuxian got himself into really big trouble.

He understood he had crossed the line, when Wen Chao went out of his way to personally land a powerful hit on the other’s face. After that, the soldiers prostrated Wei Ying, twisting both of his arms and holding him prone and defenseless. All that because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. A thought occurred in the back of his mind that this kind of violence was a too harsh punishment just for some plain and basically truthful words. But then again, it proved Wen Chao’s cowardice. Master Wen knew nothing but fist talk. So it was easy enough to get under his skin. But to extent of making him dirty his own hands, this was new. Wei Wuxian could not help but feel proud of himself and quite thrilled. He might have even made a proper (or rather improper) remark about this, if not for his head being pressed down, face buried in dirt and bleeding. He thought he probably bit his own tongue. _Better late than never_ , he laughed to himself.

He spotted Wen emissaries by chance, while strolling through a small village, a little bit north of Yunmeng. They were marching east, apparently towards Gusu. Wen Chao with his unpleasant mistress, Wang Lingjiao, accompanied by Wen Zhuliu and approximately twenty soldiers on horses. Both curious and alerted as Wei Ying was, he wanted to know immediately what was the purpose of a military visit in Gusu Lan Sect’s main residence. He had been following them for a short while, just to make sure which way they were headed, before deciding to present himself and harass Wen Chao just for a bit, since there was a chance the master would slip some important or juicy secrets. That would surely end up in a chase and probably a fight. But that was for the Lan Clan’s good.

But, naturally, things never go as planned. Wei Wuxian did not have a proper plan to begin with, so he intended to act on an impulse, as usual. The case was that his actions never meant to involve any innocent beings. So a little kid who appeared out of nowhere became a huge complication. Still hiding from Wen Clan’s eyes, Wei Ying swore under his breath.

The child was around four or five, both brave and stupid enough to approach nearly two dozen of horsemen. The boy’s clothes were torn and dirty, indicating poverty or even homelessness. Something stirred inside Wei Wuxian. His memories, lively as ever, made him tighten the grip on his sword. Yet, he did not dare to move as long as the kid was within the soldiers’ reach.

The boy came closer to the riders. He stood right in front of Wen Chao’s horse. The Master seemed bored when he indifferently pulled the reins. His mount took two steps back, as the man overlooked the child.

‘Out of my way, creature. Or do you want to be trampled?’ His tone bared the desire to actually trample the intruder. Wang Lingjiao smiled viciously.

‘Repulsive vermin,’ she moaned theatrically. ‘He surely wants coin.’

The boy dropped his gaze, clearly embarrassed. Then he shook his head.

‘Bread,’ he said in a low voice, denying.

‘What?’ Wen Chao pretended he didn’t hear.

‘Food…,’ the boy repeated shyly. Wei Wuxian thought he must have been pretty desperate. Perhaps not for himself. Sick mother? Little sister? Or was he all alone in this world?

And yet he happened to be unfortunate enough to run into Wen soldiers and their malicious leader. Wen Chao clicked his tongue several times.

‘What should I do, what should I do?’ He pretended to wonder, as if he hadn’t already decided.

‘What do you mean?’ Wang Lingjiao asked in a whiny voice. ‘You should get rid of this lazy parasite.’

‘This isn’t Qishan, my dear. I might not be in a position to lecture others. But then again my people wouldn’t dare to offend me like this. Asking for free food? How insolent. I guess no one here taught you manners, boy. Then it would clearly be up to me. Don’t you agree?’ he asked his mistress and soldiers. All cheered in favor.

Wei Wuxian noticed with disgust that none of the passersby cared enough to stand up for the little one. Beggars did not have an easy life.

Wen Chao grabbed the handle of his whip. The boy stumbled, suddenly dreaded by the realization of what was about to happen. He was probably never whipped before.

Whatever Wei Wuxian had in mind, he tossed that away. Leaving his safe spot, he lunged forward. Just as Wen Chao swung his hand, he appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He reached out. The whip lashed, but wrapped itself around the sheathed sword.

At this point several things happened at once. The boy cried in terror and covered his head with his arms, while the passersby gasped in surprise, finally lending some attention to this unusual situation, but distanced themselves even further. Wen Zhuliu jumped to protect lady Wang, who got freaked out by Wei Ying’s sudden appearance and she shrieked in terror as if she saw a mouse or a snake. Therefore Master Wen wasn’t sure which way he should direct his attention. Wei Wuxian thought that it would indeed be better for him to look after his woman, or else she would not stop whining afterwards. 

Leaving those idle thoughts aside, Wei Ying tugged on the whip, pulling it abruptly out of his opponents hand.

‘You! Wei Wuxian!’ Wen Chao hissed, clearly enraged. Behind him the soldiers’ voices echoed one after another as the news of Wei Wuxian’s appearance reached their ears. It was difficult to tell whether the men were scared or rather excited. Wei Wuxian’s reputation was well known even in the Qishan region. Having a chance to beat him up might have boosted their morale. ‘How dare you?!’

‘How dare I? And who is out of their region assaulting defenseless children?’ Wei Ying played with the whip’s tip, as if he asked this rhetorical question completely without care.

‘The child has no manners and has offended me! It has nothing to do with you!’

‘Mmmm… Well, that is not entirely true. He’s mine, you see.’

‘Yours,’ Wen Chao repeated skeptically, raising his eyebrows, while Wang Lingjiao gasped taken aback, as of the idea of an illegitimate child was appalling to someone like her. Yet she was nothing but one of Wen Chao’s many busty side lovers. Wei Wuxian snorted and rolled his eyes at her hypocrisy.

‘Mine,’ he confirmed with a biggest smile. ‘Same as that kid and that one and, oh, that girl over there, too,’ Wei Ying pointed at every child he noticed walking or playing down the dusty village street.

Wen Chao frowned. ‘What on earth are you talking about?’

‘I am implying you’re in the wrong as usual, Second Master Wen. You were right about one thing, though. This is not Qishan. This is still Jiang Sect’s territory. So, it is my territory. Anyone here is under my care. If you want to lecture anyone, then you should at the very least ask me for permission first. Or maybe even write a letter of request to the Sect Leader. So tell me now. Who is it that lacks manners?’

‘You––!’ Wen Chao snapped.

‘Anyone here harmed by you will haunt you after their death for the rest of your life,’ Wei Wuxian smiled widely, content to see the mistress flinch at his words.

Wen Chao rolled his eyes and dismounted the horse. So did the rest of his crew. The soldiers surrounded Wei Wuxian, even before he remembered to tell the terrified child to scat. The kid himself seemed to lack self-preservation instinct.

‘Now, now. No need to get violent.’ Wei Ying eyed the soldiers one after another, estimating his chances and strategy. Two men remained near Wen Chao, two, including Wen Zhuliu, stayed close to the mistress. And here he thought he could have them all to himself.

‘Wei Wuxian, before you do anything stupid, I’d advise you to calmly return my whip. Then perhaps I will think about letting you go unharmed.’

‘You? Letting me? Hahah! Master Wen, you’re funny. Are you really threatening me? On my own grounds? Don’t you know who I am?’ The pupil who destroys Jiang Clan’s reputation, even though Jiang Fengmian took him in and treated like his own. Beautiful, yet notorious and obnoxious, with plenty of ill deeds on his account. With sharp tongue and even sharper sword. Or was it the other way around?

Wei Ying looked around with a smile, making sure the surrounding soldiers felt discomfort at the very least. Just for the fun of it, he tossed the whip back to Wen Chao. ‘Fine. Let’s see how you’ll do.’

Master Wen smiled triumphantly. ‘Get him,’ he ordered, not bothering to do the man’s job himself.

The soldiers rushed at Wei Wuxan nearly all at once. Suibian slashed the air around him, wounding several men with one go. Some of them screamed. At some point it started to look as if one man was harassing civilians, instead of trained soldiers. It was surprising that this was the skill level of Wen Clan Master’s security guards. This was way too easy. How on earth have the Wen Clan managed to gain superiority and stand at the top of the Five, was a mystery.

‘Stop it this instant, Wei Wuxian!’, a shrieky voice broke through the uproar. Amidst the battle noise and overall chaos, there was one thing that managed to slip his mind. And now Wang Lingjiao was holding the lamenting boy by his collar, threatening to burn him with the hot iron. The kid was scared to death. ‘Drop your sword or I will turn this bastard’s pretty face into a furnace!’ she yelled, then smiled as Wei Wuxian froze.

He understood he made a mistake. He hasn’t anticipated this turn of events. He should have secured the child’s safety first, before making any further moves.

‘That’s foul play, lady,’ Wei Wuxian pointed out, frowning. ‘But no one expected more from Wen lowlife.’ He smiled widely, but the smile did not reach his eyes. He was rather feeling very annoyed. Still, having no other choice, he sheathed Suibian and dropped the weapon.

Seeing this, Wen Chao cried in joy, ‘That’s my lady!’

Wang Lingjiao giggled and blushed at his praise, happy like a puppy given a bone. She desired Wen Chao’s constant attention. Her insecurity was ever so visible, and yet she had always the most to say and her words mattered. All because of her connections. That was sad. Still, she was unscrupulous enough to be the only person around who made Wei Wuxian drop his weapon. He wanted to strangle the bitch for threatening the innocent, but he knew she was no joke. She could harm any being on a whim, without hesitation. He needed to stay cautious.

‘Kick the sword towards me,’ Wen Chao ordered. Wei Ying did as told. One of the soldiers picked up Suibian and passed it to his master. ‘How obedient. Now. Kneel.’

‘No,’ Wei Wuxian refused in an instant.

‘What?’

‘I won’t lift my finger to serve your dirty desires, until you release the child.’

‘You do care for the beggar stranger, don’t you,’ Wen Chao laughed. ‘But if I release him, you’ll do as you please.’ Wei Wuxian didn’t reply, ‘cause he would have to lie. Young Master Wen nodded at his men. They surrounded Wei Ying once again. ‘I’m not going to take any chances with a well-known troublemaker like you. We’re all aware of what you are capable of. Hold him!’

He felt hands grabbing his arms and clothes on his nape.

‘I see all you can do is make your dogs fetch and carry,’ Wei Ying ridiculed Wen Chao’s action. ‘You never do anything on your own. Why is that? Are you that lazy?’

‘Shut your filthy mouth!’

‘Or is it that you are actually incapable of doing anything?

‘That’s the last warning, Wei Wuxian! One more word out of you—!’

Wei Wuxian was too eager to continue despite the threats. ‘You cannot fight well, you cannot shoot well. You are all but dependant on your father.’

‘I swear, I’ll turn your face into mush!’ Wen Chao clenched his fists.

‘And even though the Gods were stint about giving you the looks, you still think only about fucking around with the likes of her,’ Wei Ying nodded at Wang Lingjiao.

‘How dare you?! Wei Wuxian!’ the offended woman raised her voice, forgetting the crying baby completely. 

This is how Wei Wuxian managed to offend nearly two dozen of people on almost one breath. And this is when Wen Chao decided to show off. Upon retrieving his whip, he was more than happy to land a blow on the culprit’s pretty face. After Wei Ying was prostrated, he delivered several kicks as well. For a second it was really hard to breathe.

‘That’s all you’ve got?’ Wei Ying tried to laugh, but he started coughing.

Wen Chao had taken his time to kick Wei Wuxian one more time, before he spoke, ‘You really don’t know when to stop.’

‘That’s stating the obvious, I’m afraid. You want another? Here: I don’t like you.’

Wen Chao wrinkled his nose as if he smelled something disgusting.

‘The feeling’s mutual. Luckily I don’t have to worry about associating with you anymore. My men will have the pleasure. Make sure he doesn’t die,’ he ordered, turning to his soldiers, ‘But other than that, you can do as you will.’

‘Chao, darling!’ Wang Lingjiao approached the man and pressed her breasts against the Master’s arm. ‘He ill-treated me so badly! Don’t you think a simple beating just won’t do?’

One could see blood rushing through Wen Chao’s veins, as his gaze rested upon the shapely curves. The corners of his lips elevated.

‘Have you got something in mind?’

‘Well, I had this offered by a maid.’ She reached inside her robe’s hidden pocket and drew a small, pinkish sachet. ‘The girl said it to be special. I wanted to try it out later this evening, but I’m willing to test it on our little bunny here.’ Her sweet smile became poisonous.

‘Really?’ Wen Chao was surprised.

‘I want him humiliated ten times more than he humiliated me!’

‘Whatever,’ the Young Master shrugged. ‘It’s fine by me, as long as you’re happy, dearest. You heard the lady!’ he yelled at his men, as they jerked Wei Wuxian up of the ground, still holding him tight.

‘Are you really going to drug me?’ Wei Wuxian asked, wearing his lightest smile. ‘Not too original’, he commented, trying to act cool, but soon he coughed blood. ‘Ow…’

Wen Chao smiled. ‘Drug you? No. Drugging you is where the fun just begins. We’ll see who’s going to be, as you put it, fucking around. Take him outside the village. I don’t want his screams to disrupt my rest.’

Wei Wuxian gulped as Wen’s men were handed the sachet with an unknown substance. What awaited him was certainly the opposite of fun. But at least he knew he will come out of it alive.

‘We surely won’t reach our destination by nightfall. We will stay here. Does this shithole has an inn?’ Wen Chao waved at a villager and ordered him to lead the way. ‘The rest of you, what are you looking at?!’ he yelled at the onlookers, making them scatter like roaches.

* * *

The air around Gusu was different. Cooler and wetter the higher one went up the Cloud Recesses’ mountain. The trees took on different colors, from golden to crimson red and now seemed painted, especially when the sunbeams were breaking though the leaves. The omnipresent sound of water flowing filled the ears, giving the heart a sense of peace. The rabbits that were born in spring, have grown up and were jumping around tirelessly in every corner of the mountain.

Wen Chao followed one with his gaze as they walked the paved path down from the Frost Pavilion. ‘Wasn’t keeping animals forbidden in Cloud Recesses?’

Master Qiren faked a caugh. ‘Yes, indeed. But those are wildlings. There is not much we can do about them.’

‘They do no harm and are nice to the eye,’ Lan Xichen added with a smile. ‘And there are some people who are actually fond of the little ones.’ He glanced towards Wangji, who frowned at this hidden message.

‘Not fond,’ he mumbled under his nose, so only his brother would hear him. Xichen chuckled and patted Lan Zhan on the shoulder, but left the topic be.

‘I am glad we managed to come to an agreement’, Master Qiren took up the conversation from before. ‘Second Master Wen, please tell you father, that we will anticipate the exchange of our disciples for mutual education next spring. It should be a valuable experience for us all.’

‘Indeed. That was all my father, Clan Leader Ruohan, had in mind.’

‘We wouldn’t suspect anything else, would we?’ Lan Xichen smiled widely, but his gaze remained cold as ice. Wangji, as well as his brother and uncle, knew from the start, that the exchange could also mean dispatching men and keeping hostages as Wen Sect grew stronger and more brazen which each day. But none of them had any reason to decline the offer basing only on suspicions. This is why Wangji left the negotiations to the Clan Master. He knew best how to lead the conversation.

‘Still,’ Lan Qiren began, ‘you took many soldiers along on this trip. Is the road really that dangerous?’

Wen Chao laughed.

‘No, no. The road was fine. But you know what they say. Forewarned is forearmed. I’m the Second Master to the Wens. I need my protection in case something… unpleasant and annoying was to stick around.’ He said the last words staring at Wangji. Lan Zhan narrowed his eyes, suspecting there was something in-between the lines. Wen Chao was slimy and untrustworthy. ‘Don’t worry. I have only few with me here. The rest is waiting for me at the gate. I feared all of them here would give the wrong impression.’

‘How considerate,’ admitted Lan Xichen with a nod, but judging from Wen Chao’s face, he would very much like to give exactly that impression. ‘Are you sure, Young Master Wen, that you don’t want to stay and rest in the pavilions for the night? You have a long road ahead of you.’

Wen Chao waved his hand dismissively. ‘Thank you for the hospitality, Master. But I know you are asking only out of courtesy. Don’t worry. Cloud Recesses is way too cold and wet for me. My standards are different. But I would really like to have one more word with Second Master Lan here. If you please’.

‘Go ahead,’ Wangji agreed.

‘In private. There is a personal matter I need consultation with, you see. And it can only be resolved by the honorable Hanguang-Jun.’

Lan Zhan exchanged gazes with his brother. Something felt off about Wen Chao’s request. Something in the tone of his voice.

‘May I ask for your assistance, Second Master Lan? We will leave immediately after,’ Young Master Wen promised with a crooked smile.

There was no reason to decline him. Wangji bowed to his uncle and brother and invited the guest to follow him. Before he did, Wen Chao nodded at one of his soldiers. The man bowed and immediately disappeared down the road, followed by the Lans’ suspicious gazes.

‘Don’t fret,’ Wen Chao calmed them. ‘He went to fetch the gift I brought, should Lan Wangji decided to help me. Clan Leader, Master Lan, I bid you goodbye.’ He dismissed both of them as if he was on his own turf.

‘It’s all right. I can handle myself,’ Wangji promised, allowing Lan Qiren and Xichen to leave without worrying.

He led Wen Chao to his quarters in the Silence Pavilion. The road was quite long and Lan Wangji took his time. Upon arrival he seated his quest and started preparing tea. Wen Chao shook his hand.

‘That won’t be necessary. I’ll be quick as soon as my gift is brought.’ The Master supported his chin with a fist, placing his elbows on the tea table. ‘I honestly wasn’t planning this. But you see, we stumbled upon something very interesting along the way here. It was noisy and quite problematic at first, but after I had put a collar on it, I managed to find out that you might be pleased with it.’

Wangji frowned wondering what Wen Chao had in mind, but a sudden knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. The door slid open and Wang Lingjiao entered the room as if it was her own. She sat beside the Young Master and shamelessly pressed her bust against him. Too much of it was exposed.

She had something hidden behind her back.

‘We’re ready,’ she announced, completely ignoring the host.

‘Anybody saw you?’

‘Not at all. You know I can be discreet.’ They kept being secretive.

‘State your business, then leave,’ Wangji demanded, implying he refuses the mysterious gift.

Wen Chao showed his teeth in an ugly smile. He obviously felt as if he had an upper hand.

‘Dear Second Master Lan. I’m here to ask you to kindly pick up your trash.’

‘What?’ Lan Wangji was still calm as ever, but Wen Chao’s metaphorical speeches got on his nerves.

‘I have found a dog on my way here. It was just north of Yunmeng,’ Wen’s tone was suggestive enough. Wangji clenched his teeth. ‘It was barking and biting. At first that is. Few kicks and smites and the barks became wailings. I still have his biggest fang right here.’ His smile became sinister. Wang Lingjiao tossed Suibian on the table. This didn’t leave any doubts as to whom Wen Chao had in his custody.

Lan Wangji rose to his feet. ‘What did you do to him?’

‘Ah, look at that. Hanguang-Jun losing his cool over the Wei dog. That’s unheard of. But still fun. He attacked us first, you know,’ Wen Chao turned to Wangji, waving at him to sit down. He observed Lan Zhan’s fingers tightening on the table’s edge as he sat back obediently and his breath beginning to deepen and accelerate. ‘So he got his lesson. And then there was the best part.’ He presented a small sachet, yet his piercing eyes never left Wangji’s face. ‘I told my men to do as they pleased.’

‘You—!’

‘I told them to beat him up, to let out their anger. To tear him apart and, if they wanted, to take him like one would take a woman. I did not care. And you know what? They did. Over and over. He was given this powder to see what it does. He lost consciousness, but he still wouldn’t shut up. There was one thing he was continuously moaning through his daze. Do you want to know what it was? I’ll tell you. “Lan Zhan. Lan Zhan. Lan Zhan,” he repeated constantly. It was all he could say before he was gagged, when it was unbearable to listen to his cries. Not that I would know. I wasn’t there. But from what the soldiers had told me, it was easy to figure out to whom the mutt belongs to.’

It felt so suffocating to listen to this. It was excruciating to imagine these scenes in his mind as Wen Chao proceeded with his story. Lan Zhan was shaking.

‘Release him,’ he demanded in a breaking voice. ‘Release him!’ Wangji could not hold it in anymore. He unsheathed Bichen. The sword’s tip was now aiming at Wen Chao’s throat.

‘Ah-ah! One must not fight in Cloud Recesses, am I wrong? It is written by the entrance.’

Wangji struggled hard not to let himself loose as his opponent continued to sit calmly with the hand under his chin and his mistress by his side, smirking mockingly. Eventually Wen Chao yawned as if bored with the situation. ‘Hey!’ he shouted at his men waiting outside. ‘It’s time,’ he announced. At his words two soldiers entered the room as if to clear the path and then another pair followed. They carried a body. Lan Zhan stood up, feeling weakened by the view. The men tossed the unconscious Wei Ying on the ground like a bag of turnips. He didn’t make a sound.

‘He got one more dose before we came here. I didn’t want any trouble and the dog insisted on trashing and tossing around persistantly,’ Wen Chao explained as Wangji sheathed his sword and rushed towards Wei Wuxian. He knelt beside him and held his wrist. He heard footsteps behind him, as Wen Chao and Wang Lingjiao stood up, ready to leave. ‘I never intended to keep him. As I told you before, we just dropped by to return your mutt. Don’t worry. By the time my men finished playing, he got pretty docile. He shouldn’t bite anymore and might even want to play when he wakes up.’

‘Get out!’, Wangji roared. They both answered with a laugh, but left soon after, leaving the door open, free for the wind to enter and the late sunbeams to breach. Suddenly the silence of the room was hard on the ears.

Wangji examined Wei Ying’s state carefully. He was breathing. Sleeping or in daze. The red ribbon was missing, his hair now flowed in messy cascades, untied. His pale skin was bruised with bloody marks on his cheeks, neck, and hands. His lips, slightly parted, became swollen on the side. Red marks under his eyes indicated he must have cried. His clothes have been ripped, the lower robe was stained with blood and something else. Wangji’s heart skipped a beat at the thought. Imagining what Wei Wuxian had suffered made the ever calm Lan Wangji furious. He reached Wuxian’s pale cheeks with the trembling fingers, caressing softly, as if afraid that even a mere touch would cause him harm.

‘Wei Ying,’ he whispered pleadingly. ‘Wei Ying. Wei Ying!’ Wangji didn’t expect him to wake up. He just wanted to call his name, to be absolutely sure he has him safe, in his room, in his arms. As gently as he could, he lifted Wei Wuxian’s body and carried him towards the bed. Wei Ying moaned a little. He must have been aching.

Lan Zhan was sure about one thing though. If he was toyed with this cruelly, it was because he must have let them. There was no way Wei Wuxian would lose to a bunch of Wen men. Something just must have made him surrender and he went along. To this extent.

Wangji went to bring some food and water. He warmed the latter a little over the fire and brought some closer to the bed. He took off Wuxian’s ripped outer robe, soaked a cloth and began to wipe his pale face tenderly, washing off the blood and dirt of his temples and cheeks, his neck and collarbone. He slightly opened the flaps of the inner robe and noticed the wounds reached deep underneath. He closed his eyes, unable to continue. Because if he did, he would most likely rage. And it was against Cloud Recesses damn rules. After that, he just sat there, unmoving and unwilling to leave Wei Ying’s side. Not until he wakes up.

Time passed and it started to dusk. The sky became orange, then grey and the air cooled. Wangji finally decided to get up. He closed the door and lit the lanterns. The soft, golden light filled the Silence Pavilion as well as the true silence when all the life outside ceased its daily activity. 

Among the stillness there was a quiet groan. Wei Wuxian seemed to be waking up. Wangji sat beside him immediately, holding his hand. Wei Ying slowly opened his eyes. He blinked several times, before he started to look around with narrowed eyes, confused.

‘Where…’, he started, his voice hoarse. He tried to get up. Wangji forced him back down.

‘Don’t move. You’re safe.’

‘Lan Zhan?’ Wei Wuxian was genuinely surprised. He probably expected to see someone else.

‘Yes. I’m here. What happened?’ Wangji couldn’t help but ask. He needed to know what made Wei Ying surrender to Wen lowlifes.

Wuxian closed his eyes. ‘They really didn’t spare their blows on me. I guess I had it coming.’ He tried to talk lightly.

‘That’s not what I meant.’

Wei Ying stared at Wangji for a bit, before he spoke. ‘I just wanted to tease them a bit,’ he confessed. ‘But there was this kid…’

‘Ah.’ This would explain it.

‘I really had no choice…’

‘I get it. Is the kid safe?’

‘Yeah. He fled.’

Wei Wuxian needed to be assured he did the right thing. Even though Lan Wangji couldn’t stand the thought of him being hurt and humiliated. He closed his eyes to calm himself down. But not long after he heard the sheets rustling. Wei Ying tried to get up again.

‘Ah… I feel dizzy,’ he complained.

‘I told you to lie down,’ Wangji scolded Wuxian, but poured some tea into the bowl and handed it to him. ‘Drink it.’

Wei Ying took the bowl obediently. ‘I was thirsty. Thank you, Lan Zhan.’

‘You probably haven’t eaten as well.’

‘I’m not hungry, though. But I do need to use the lavatory. I could probably use some cleaning as well.’

Wangji breathed out, displeased with the situation, but left with no choice. He didn’t want Wei Ying to move, since he was hurting. His every muscle trembled with effort and even so he tried to maintain a smile on his bruised face. Wangji reached out and helped him sit up for starters. Wuxian staggered and had to lean on Lan Zhan’s shoulder. They sat like this for a few minutes, until Wei Ying’s head ceased to spin.

‘Thank you, Lan Zhan. Your arm is pretty comfortable, you know that?’

‘No need to thank me.’ Wangji said and turned away. His ears started to burn.

‘You know,’ Wei Ying continued, oblivious to the situation, ‘I was left only with second-rate subordinates. Still they had guts to take on me despite their low strength. The soldiers made bets to see how long I will last. They took me to some empty shack nearby. I fought back and they really didn’t like it. So they took out the powder Wen Chao had given them and they blew it into my face. It was scratchy on the nose and then tingly on my whole body. I don’t remember what happened afterwards. I guess I am lucky, though. I didn’t have my hand cut off, nor my core melted. Still they didn’t hold back. Everything hurts,’ he groaned. ‘Especially my lower back and stomach. They must have kicked with their all…’

Wangji’s fingers clenched on the side of the bed. He tried his best not to move, not to breathe, not to give Wei Wuxian any ideas about his current feelings and thoughts. There weren’t all too noble.

‘How many?’

‘What?’

‘How many were there? The soldiers, I mean.’

‘Ah,’ Wei Ying sighed. ‘I’m not sure. Wen Chao took some with him to the inn. So I guess ten? Eleven maybe? If not for the powder I would have totally subdued them. I feel so defeated. Hanguang-Jun, comfort me!’ he grumbled, rubbing his face against Wangji’s shoulder.

Wangji would probably reacted differently to this, but right now his thoughts went south. For a moment there he wanted nothing else but to hunt the men down, to throw them of a cliff, to rip them apart or to torment them for life. To send each of them an owl as a foretaste of what awaited them for violating Wei Ying. To make sure they will live the rest of their pathetic lives in fear. In the end, death would be mercy.

‘Did every one of them…’

‘What?’

‘Nothing. Let’s get you up.’

Wangji moved to the side to have a better grip on Wuxian’s sore body and pulled him up. Wei Ying staggered a little but managed to remain standing.

‘It feels sticky...’

 _Oh, good heavens, have mercy_ , Lan Zhan thought, taking a deep breath. Staying calm was harder by the second.

‘They even dared to ruin my robes, bastards,’ Wei Wuxian tried to sound briskly, but he stammered anyway. He spoke with effort, his gaze was stuck to the floor. He really must have felt defeated.

Lan Zhan dragged him step by step to the back, towards the lavatory part of the pavilion. He made Wei Ying sit at the back of the small bathroom, beside the chamber pot and pulled a linen curtain. 

‘Take your time,’ he instructed. ‘I’ll heat the water and bring you some fresh clothes. I’ll be close by. Call me immediately if anything happens.’ He waited until Wei Ying nodded, before leaving him alone for a short while.

Wangji fueled the lanterns and checked the water he previously poured into the tub. It got cold, so he heated some more and refilled the bath. The temperature rose and now the atmosphere in the room got quite pleasant, despite the cold outside. It was a bit too quiet, though.

When Wangji returned to Wei Ying, the latter was kneeling on the floor, his head down.

‘What happened?’ he asked, trying not to sound judgmental. Wei Ying was suppose to call him.

‘Sorry, Lan Zhan. I finished my business, but… I got dizzy. It’s nothing, really. I…’ He fell silent after Wangji pulled his arm to help him stand up. Lan Zhan didn’t say a word, he just wanted Wuxian to know that he has someone to lean on.

They left the lavatory part that Lan Zhan covered with the curtain. He pointed at the tub. ‘Let’s get you cleaned up.’

Wei Ying looked at the tub then at Wangji, then again at the tub, then again at Wangji.

‘I think I can do this alone, you know.’ Even in the dimmed light and under the bruises his embarrassment was visible on his pale face as he blushed.

‘Sit,’ ordered Wangji. As Wei Ying did so, Lan Zhan knelt in front of him.

‘Lan Zhan?’

He looked up at Wei Ying’s confounded expression. He reached out and touched his ankles. He lifted his foot and took off the shoe. He did so with the other leg as well. He couldn’t help but notice red linear abrasions on his ankles, similar to the ones on his wrists. Probably from the time he was tied up for the travel. Or maybe…

‘Wait, stop!’ Wei Ying pleaded, pushing his hand away, snapping Lan Wangji out out his thoughts. ‘I can… I really can do it myself!’

‘Just the shoes then,’ Wangji managed to speak with ease. ‘So you don’t have to bend and feel dizzy.’ This was nothing but pragmatic.

Wei Wuxian nodded agreeably, then seemed to be waiting for something.

‘What?’ Lan Zhan asked inadvertently.

‘Are you going to… Err… Do you mind leaving me alone?’

Wangji looked up, surprised. ‘Why?’

‘”Why,” you ask… ‘cause it’s embarrassing if you stay here! Unless you want to watch me undress for you?’ Wei Wuxian smiled in an ambiguous way and licked his lips, making use of his acting skills. It didn’t really matter what was happening inside Lan Wangji’s head. He sighed heavily, got back up and turned around to unfold a paper screen. He stood beside it, refusing to go any further.

‘I won’t look,’ he made a promise. ‘But your legs might feel wobbly again, so I’ll stay.’

Wei Wuxian kept silent for a few moments and Wangji felt his gaze at the back of his head, but then a rustling of clothes reached his ears. Lan Zhan listened carefully to Wuxian’s movements. Wei Ying dropped his robes on the floor. He was slow, which wasn’t surprising at all considering how his muscles must have been sore right now. Wangji froze for a bit, as he heard Wuxian breathed in at the sight of his own body, then he fell silent. Lan Zhan wondered if he figured out by now, what had been done to him. Wangji could bet he’d start laughing at it soon enough. Nothing like this happened, though. Wei Wuxian remained suspiciously silent. Wangji heard the water splash, and only then Wei Ying gave out a sigh of relief.

‘This feels good’, he whispered. Lan Zhan turned back. Wuxian pulled his knees up to his chin and closed his eyes. Hot water must have given his tensed muscles some relaxation. Wangji approached him, not lifting his eyes from the scars and bruises from two nights ago. They were clearly visible now. He took a cloth and drenched it with warm water. He leaned against the tub and started to wash of the blood from Wuxians back and arms. He took his palm, doing the same thing with his fingers, with utmost care.

‘What are you doing, Lan Zhan?’ Wei Ying asked, his voice quiet and tired. He opened his eyes and was now starring at Wangji, his gaze piercing.

‘Those wounds need to be cleaned properly. Let me help you wash off the scabs. It might bleed a little, but at least it won’t get infected.’

‘Fine,’ Wei Ying nodded. There was sense to Wangji’s words, since Wuxian said himself he was kept in a dirty shack. ‘I feel too tired and too sore anyway to do it myself.’ He rested his head against the tub’s wall.

‘Wei Ying. Don’t sleep. Don’t fall asleep.’ Wangji held his arm preventing him from falling under water.

‘I won’t sleep,’ Wei Ying promised. ‘I just want to rest my head. It’s still spinning. You know…’ he started after a pause, but fell silent.

‘What?’ Wangji encouraged him, while scooping some water and pouring in on Wei Ying’s hair. Wei Ying shook his head.

‘Nothing. I just thought I wish I could remember some more details.’

Wangji put away the scoop and brushed his fingers through Wei Ying’s hair, smothering the urge to grab it and pull Wei Ying closer. These urges weren’t new, but now, after so many months since they have seen each other, they seemed to be bursting much, much stronger, fueled by anger that someone else dared to touch Wei Ying. ‘Aren’t you glad you don’t remember?’

‘It’s not the matter of being glad. I… I do have an idea about what they’ve done. I’m a man. I can take it. They say ignorance is bliss, but not remembering is like hiding. I don’t want to hide or run away.’

Wangji may have understood these wishes, but he himself couldn’t help but yearn he could hide Wei Ying from the outside, malevolent world, to keep him for himself and never let go. It was scary how those feeling have grown, to this extent, and erupted in such a short amount of time. Wei Wuxian became someone very special, one of a kind, even though he wasn’t aware of his own value. There was no way Lan Wangji would agree to handing him over to anyone. But then, would he be any different from the Wens who kept him captive just for the fun of it?

‘He said you called me,’ Wangji whispered. ‘You were calling my name.’

Wei Ying lifted his eyes to look at him. ‘Ah…’ He laughed sluggishly. ‘I really don’t recall. But don’t worry, Wen Chao must have been lying. There was no way I would want to bother yo…’

‘I wasn’t there,’ Wangji interrupted sharply, raising his voice.

‘What?’

‘I wasn’t there,’ he repeated little quieter, but still getting filled with anger. ‘You needed me and I wasn’t by your side… I wish I could have been there. I wish I was the one who…’

‘Don’t!’ Wei Wuxian jumped up, splashing the water. He knelt in the tub with one hand clenching on its edge and the other covering Lan Wangji’s mouth. The water was dripping on the floor. ‘Don’t say you’d want to take my place. If it were you, I’d have to bear it, knowing they have hurt someone so pure and innocent. Lan Zhan! They were cruel. But I have been punished so many times, that this was really nothing. I’m fine, am I not? I’m fine! It was nothing!’

‘Not nothing!’ Wangji pushed away Wuxian’s hand and clenched his teeth. Without thinking, he grabbed Wei Ying’s wrists and pulled him closer, closing him in a tight embrace. The sleeves of his robe fell into the water. He didn’t care. ‘Stop diminishing your hurt!’ he objected. ‘They did something dreadful and unforgivable, so quit saying you are fine with it. I wish I have been there to prevent it, to save you from it.’

Those were many big words. Wangji felt he said that without any coverage. He wished to be by Wei Ying’s side at that horrible time, but those were just big, empty words. How could he make sure something like that never happens to him again?

They remained like this, unmoving for a few moments. Wangji’s hand grazed Wei Wuxian bare back, his fingers entangled in wet hair. Suddenly he noticed the situation they were in. Wangji wished they could stay like this for a little longer, before he heard Wuxian breathe in and out deeply.

‘Lan Zhan?’ Wei Ying seemed to be surprised, by the words or by the hug. He pulled out from the embrace and look at Wangji, all perplexed. ‘Lan Zhan, that was very heartwarming, really. Thank you. I didn’t expect you to say so many words at once.’ He smiled widely as if he missed the sense of what he has heard. Wangji’s forehead furrowed, knowing this is how Wei Ying will start to avoid the difficult or embarrassing topic. ‘Maybe we should talk later. My… condition right now isn’t suited for such conversations.’

Wangji couldn’t help but skim his gaze over Wei Wuxian’s naked body. His ears started to burn, his blood rushed and his hearts raced like crazy, even though this seemed way too improper for the moment. 

He took a step back to let Wei Ying finish his bath, but couldn’t take his eyes of him. Wei Wuxian seemed to notice.

‘Lan Zhan, why are you looking at me like that?’ He rested his elbows on the edge of the tub and raised his eyebrows. ‘You look like you want to say something. Are you angry?’

‘No.’

‘Then what? Ah, it must be that you like looking at me!’ Wei Ying laughed cheerfully, oblivious to Wangji’s feelings and thoughts. Lan Zhan rolled his eyes ostentatiously to hide his growing discomfort. ‘Oh, come on, Lan Zhan! Don’t be mad, I was just joking!’

‘Get out already or you will catch cold,’ Wangji scolded Wuxian and passed him a white, linen robe. Yet he didn’t turn away. He just stood there, waiting, not being able to redirect his gaze, completely against his will. Wei Ying looked up, surprised.

‘Lan Zhan?’ Eeeeh, Lan Zhan, I might think you really do like looking at the handsome me! What do you think is the best thing about me? Come on, don’t be shy, tell me,’ he continued to tease Wangji. ‘I had a rough time, Lan Zhan. Tell me something nice!’

Wangji frowned and managed to turn away. Blood was rushing through his veins. He needed to meditate or something, otherwise it might not end well. Especially when Wei Wuxian was so close to crossing the line. And this time Wangji might not be able to control himself. Not after imagining things for real.

‘Boring,’ Wuxian stated the obvious, when Wangji continued to stay silent as a rock. He got out of the tub, dried himself a bit with a cloth and put on the clothes Lan Zhan provided. Wangji observed it all from the corner of his eye. By the time Wei Ying was done, Lan Zhan already had his gaze pinned to him. Wuxian’s skin was still wet, his damp hair stuck to his forehead and cheeks, bringing out his charm, despite the bruises. Wangji noticed the marks on Wuxian’s chest, showing from beneath the half opened shirt, leading under the fabric, hiding, but making one want to explore. To check how deep they go and, if possible, erase them once and for all.

Wangji let out an involuntary sigh, catching Wei Ying’s attention. Wuxian froze for a split second, but then managed to regain control and smile widely, as if he stumbled upon something interesting.

‘Lan Zhan,’ he spoke, drawling. ‘What is this? Are you really thinking about stuff like _that_? Isn’t this braking the rules? “You shall not desire the body of another man”. It’s in the Gusu rules, Lan Zhan! Did you even read them, Lan Zhan? Lan Zhan!’

Wei Wuxian’s teasing was his way of distracting the other, embarrassing them, drawing them away. The only way to win, was to play the game and use Wei Wuxian’s own technique against him.

‘There is no such rule,’ Wangji muttered confidently. He knew the rules very well. But so did Wei Ying.

‘Haha, that’s the Second Master Lan I know! I wouldn’t expect anything less from you!’ he praised Wangji with a smile, completely forgetting he still stood there half-naked. Or maybe he did remember it and tried to avert attention from this inconvenience. 

There it was again. Changing the subject when felt threatened. Somehow Wangji didn’t want to let it slide. He pressed his lips together as if bracing himself for the next round of this verbal scuffle. But Wei Ying remained silent, running away with his gaze, his hand clenching on the flap of his shirt, pulling it and trying to cover the wounds. He was vulnerable and it was easier than usual to make him feel awkward.

Wangji closed his eyes. He was barely holding it together. The point was Lan Wangji started to think about physical aspect of love, or love in general for that matter, ever since Wei Ying had pulled that seemingly innocent prank with book-switching. But it has gotten worse when, with time, it was Wei Wuxian who began to appear in those physical fantasies. It felt like all those feelings accumulated, piled up, ousting everything that was neatly arranged in his head. In the end the Gusu strict teachings weren’t able to tame those new and wild thoughts. And now those wanted to erupt all at once, with the force of a river breaking a dam. He wanted Wei Wuxian to be his. It may have been a gamble, but Wangji dared to hope that maybe he too presented a value to Wei Ying. Because it was his name, Lan Wangji’s, that Wei Ying called during his time spent under the Wen’s supervision. Not any other’s. Not even Jiang Wanyin’s, who was possibly the closest person he had.

One of the lanterns went out. Wangji reached out and gently touched Wei Ying’s cheek, then his damp strand of hair, wrapping it around his fingers. He could tell Wei Ying tensed his muscles, caught off guard. So innocent, so defenseless.

‘I still wish I could have been there. To save you. To take you away.’

‘It’s okay, Lan Zhan. You’ve been a great help anyway.’ Wuxian gently grabbed Lan Zhan’s hand, trying to push it away, but Wangji didn’t back down. Wei Ying looked up, taken by surprise. He laughed nervously, but then tried his game again, ‘Lan Zhan… the way you look at me… I might take the wrong idea.’

‘So?’

‘So, do you really want me to think you actually like me? Do you like me, Lan Zhan?’

There was a short pause enhancing the surrounding silence.

‘Yes.’

Wei Ying coughed hard, taking a step back and being rendered speechless for a few seconds. Then he laughed again, but Wangji could swear there was a slight lack of confidence in there.

‘What is it?’ Wei Ying asked, still laughing. ‘Lan Zhan, are you drunk? Or did you actually tell a joke?’

A short pause again.

‘No.’

Wangji reached out again, this time grabbing the stunned Wei Wuxian’s nape. He pulled him close. He felt him trembling slightly. Was that out of cold or something else, he could not tell.

‘I wish I could take everything from you. The hurt, the guilt, the disgrace. I wish I could clean you from inside out, to erase everything from your body and mind.’ Lan Zhan’s hand moved down Wuxian’s back. ‘I wish I could have been the one who…’ Wangji broke off mid-sentence. What was it he wanted to say? That he wanted to be the one who touched Wei Ying the way those filthy, disgraceful men did.

Wei Ying did not pull back this time. He froze inside Wangji’s tight embrace, resting his forehead of Lan Zhan’s shoulder. It was dazzling to encounter the normally shameless and talkative Wei Wuxian falling silent and trembling. Wangji couldn’t tell why Wei Ying didn’t talk his way out of this situation and dared to hope he wanted to stay like this.

Wangji pulled away just slightly to make sure he could see Wuxian’s face. Wei Ying’s eyes were wide open, his lips pressed together, his fingers clenched on Lan Zhan’s collar. Wangji wondered whether he felt at least a bit safe in his arms.

There was that moment when Wei Ying looked a bit up. His glazed gaze couldn’t meet Lan Zhan’s eyes, it was running away sideways. He was breathing deeper than normally. It looked like he didn’t know what to do or how to proceed. But he wasn’t pulling back.

It was the first time ever Wangji saw Wei Ying like this. It was probably the first time Wei Ying had ever been like this. Wangji suddenly wanted more of those firsts.

‘Are you okay?’ he asked to make sure Wei Ying wasn’t dizzy or feverish from the drug. According to Wen Chao the powder could still take its effect after Wuxian woke up. But Wei Ying nodded after a small pause, still clinging to Lan Zhan’s wet clothes, his shirt still only half-fastened.

Lan Wangji acted on instincts. He bowed his head and brushed his lips against Wei Ying’s cheek. Wuxian shivered even more.

‘Lan Zhan, what are you doing?’

‘Is this okay?’

‘Yes, but…’

‘And this?’ Wangji deepened the kiss on the cheek, stroking Wei Ying’s back as he did so.

‘What has gotten into you?’ Wei Wuxian slightly raised his trembling voice and it became thinner. ‘Is this even allowed in Cloud Recesses?’

Wangji did not answer. Instead he caressed Wei Ying’s cheeks, then lifted his chin. ‘And is this okay?’ Not baring to wait any longer, he pressed his lips to Wuxian’s, which parted slightly at the touch. Wei Ying breathed in, startled, but let Wangji continue. It was a bit rough and dry at the beginning. Wuxian’s lips were sore and cracked. Lan Zhan kissed him again and again, as gentle as he could at first, but getting greedy along the way. Greed was against the Gusu rules, but his desire burned wildly and he could not extinguish it any longer. The hunger rose as well as the awareness that he had the object of his cravings here with him, close and willing.

Wei Ying grabbed Wangji’s arms, as the knees bent beneath him and he was about to fall down. Lan Zhan caught him just in time. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Lan Zhan… My head is spinning. You’re too intense.’

His heart skipped a beat. ‘Too intense?’

‘Do you want to punish me for something? For teasing you? I’m not drunk for this. I need some liquor to bare with it.’

Wangji frowned. ‘I’ll bring you some tomorrow. You don’t need it now,’ he decided. ‘Do you wish to deny me?’

‘How could I ever deny you anything, Hanguang-Jun? If you think I deserve this…’

‘This is not punishment,’ Wangji felt he needed to put it bluntly for Wei Ying to understand.

He wasn’t rejected. Lan Zhan’s heart was racing like crazy. He felt so unbelievably happy. As if he couldn’t control himself any longer, he kissed Wei Ying again, stroking his lower back. Wuxian jolted up and gasped, unprepared. He could have been bragging about his experience with women, but it was now painfully obvious, this was all new to him. He has never been touched like this before in his entire life. Wangji would not let this one go. The yearning in him reached its peak as he led Wei Ying across the room, towards the bed, leaving the trail of water behind. Kissing along the way, they knocked down the paper screen and it fell with a loud clattering noise. They stumbled over the tea table. The teapot smashed on the floor and the sweet smell mixed with the scent of an incense.

Wangji grasped both of Wei Ying’s wrists and pushed him down onto the narrow bed. His still wet sleeves covered the sheets and Wuxian’s damp hair fell on the pillow.

‘Wait! Lan Zhan, wait! The bed… It’s going to get wet!’

‘Ho-hum.’

‘Lan Zhan! The mat will get drenched!’

Wangji sighed, slightly annoyed. ‘It can’t be helped, can it.’ He took off his outer robe and threw it on the floor. He wouldn’t have done it in normal circumstances. But they were hardly normal. Wangji felt impatient. This feeling was also new to him, but the closer Wei Ying was, the tougher it was to maintain control. He could barely act rational. Lan Zhan leaned on his arm and knelt over the felled Wei Wuxian, eyeing him carefully. His breath became more rapid and irregular. He rested his palm on Wei Ying’s chest and moved it downwards, as to learn and remember the shape of the body beneath him, to discover the soft spots and pleasure points. Wei Wuxian started panting, he furrowed and closed his eyes, submissive to the touch, but still scared upon experiencing something new. He inhaled deeply when Lan Zhan’s warm hand reached underneath the linen shirt, grazing gently the linear marks left by the whips. Wangji pulled the shirt wide open, still stroking the bruised skin, looking at Wei Ying’s bare torso shamelessly and silently.

‘Lan Zhan…’ Wei Wuxian whispered. He reached out pleadingly, grasping Wangji’s hair, trying to pull him closer, trying to hide. His eyes started to glaze again, his cheeks flushed, maybe still from under the influence of the drug. But he was conscious and didn’t fight, like he did with Wen Chao’s men. This could only mean he wanted it as much as Wangji did. If so, it was too late for Wangji to stop. He answered Wuxian pleas, leaning down, coming closer, kissing. Wangji licked and bit Wei Ying’s lower lip a little, before shifting slightly and placing a warm kiss on his exposed neck. He felt Wuxian’s arms embracing him, pulling him closer, absorbing the heat of Lan Zhan’s body. He felt his palms reaching under the silk shirt, pulling the edges impatiently. Wangji untied his own belt and let Wei Ying slide the robe off of his shoulders, before he came down with all his weight onto Wuxian. Wei Ying groaned quietly, probably because of the pain he still felt. Wangji didn’t want to add him misery, but if he could, he’d have stayed like this forever. He pressed his lips against Wei Ying’s again, grabbing his arms and holding them above his head. There was a thought in the back of his mind, he should tie Wei Wuxian, immobilize him, make him more vulnerable that he already was. But the reason still spoke in a louder tone, forcing him to regard the state Wei Ying was in right now. Wangji thought that if it weren’t for the Wens, for the time they took to hurt him, Lan Zhan might have behaved differently. His urge to dominate Wei Ying emerged some time ago, but now it grew even stronger that before. He had to suppress it for the moment. 

Kissing Wei Ying continuously, Wangji reached down with his free hand. He wanted to explore everything, discover what there was to discover. To know all the reactions and sounds Wei Ying would make when being touched, caressed and loved. Wangji wasn’t experienced in the field of physical closeness, but it didn’t matter, as right now all of this came to him naturally and seemed as easy as breathing. He untied Wuxian’s belt, sliding off the trousers’ fabric a bit, reaching the warm skin underneath. Wei Ying jolted at the new sensation, his whole body shivered. He broke the kiss and looked at Wangji with a hint of fear in his eyes. Wangji tried to calm him down with a reassuring look on his face, but Wei Ying shook his head, afraid to give in.

‘Lan Zhan?’ he spoke in a questioning tone.

‘It’s okay. You’re okay,’ Wangji tried to ease his mind. He knew Wei Ying was just afraid of the new. He watched Wuxian close his eyes, nodding ever so slightly at his words, allowing him to continue. Wangji pulled up for a second. He looked around the still room. He reached out and waved his hand. The lanterns went out all at once. The darkness filled the surrounding space. Only a faint moonlight was breaking through the paper-white windows, creating intimacy and cover Wei Ying needed.

‘Lift your hips up,’ Wangji asked in a whisper, pulling down Wuxian’s trousers and reaching for the soft and warm skin between his thighs. An area that should have been Lan Zhan’s exclusive, but was tainted by the ones who had no appreciation of what they had held in their dirty hands. Wei Ying was beautiful. Still so pure and innocent. And right now so defenseless. Wangji wanted to cherish him forever.

The gentle touches made Wei Wuxian let out a soft moan as Wangji stroked him. Lan Zhan reached out for the ointment he had prepared for Wuxian's wounds. It was going to be used for something else now. Wei Ying yelped loudly as Wangji's lubricated fingers pressed against him, right before they entered the most intimate place.

‘Lan Zhan, no… Not…’ he pleaded. ‘I’m not a woman!’ He pressed his thighs together instinctively.

Hearing his voice made Wangji want to rush things. He felt a familiar tingling sensation in his lower abdomen. He leaned over Wuxian.

‘Wei Ying… Thank the heavens you’re not,’ he whispered, pushing Wuxian’s legs out of the way. ‘Wei Ying. Is this okay?’

Wei Wuxian frowned and closed his eyes, since Wangji’s fingers were still inside him. Possibly, he didn’t know how to reply to this question. The sensation must have been pleasant and weird at the same time. Wei Ying covered his face with his hands, biting his lower lip, until Wangji finally pulled the fingers out.

‘Lan Zhan?’ he panted, as Wangji untied his own trousers. He lifted Wei Ying’s bent knee and pulled it up, exposing Wuxian completely. Lan Zhan gulped seeing Wei Ying like this. He leaned in. As gently and slowly as he could, he pressed his erected self against Wei Ying, before crossing the final line.

Wei Wuxian cried out. He tossed and tried to push Wangji away. Lan Zhan furrowed and grabbed his arms, immobilizing them above Wuxian’s head yet again, and closing his mouth with a kiss. He waited a bit before he started moving, even though his desire made it hard to restrain. He waited for Wei Wuxian’s breathing to calm down. The cries ceased for a bit.

‘Wei Ying…’ Wangji whispered to his ear with all the tenderness and affection. ‘Wei Ying… Bare with me.’

As soon as he said that, he moved. Wei Ying cried out again but soon enough the cries were replaced by the soft moans, in the rhythm of Wangji’s movements, like a melody to the ears. He was still clenching his teeth, though.

‘Wei Ying. Are you sore? Do you want me to stop?’

‘Lan Zha… Ah! No. No,’ he pleaded. The pain was mixing with pleasure. Maybe he wanted to erase whatever memories he had from the encounter with the soldiers. Or maybe, hopefully, he accepted Lan Wangji to touch him like this. ‘Lan Zhan… If it’s you… It’s okay if it’s you,’ he managed to speak in-between the thrusts. With this Wangji lost all control he ever had. He wished to be closer. So he pushed himself on Wei Ying even harder, holding him tighter, biting his skin, rocking faster, deeper. Wei Ying let out a cry, throwing his head back, struggling, trying to pull out his arms from Wangji’s grip. His eyes filled with tears, which rolled down his temples. ‘Lan Zhan..!’

‘Wei Ying!... Wei Ying!’ Wangji repeated with every shove, faster with each moment, as Wuxian’s moans became louder and coarser.

When he was close to the finish, he let go of Wuxian’s arms, he let him put them around Wangji’s shoulders, to pull closer, to sink his nails into the skin and scream as he too came to an end. Lan Zhan pulled out slowly and rested his forehead on Wei Ying’s chest, catching air, repeating his name over and over.

‘Wei Ying... Are you all right?’ he finally asked in a whisper. Wuxian took a deep breath. His arms were spread on the bed, his gaze foggy. He moaned, tired.

‘Lan Zhan,’ he whined. ‘This was my first time!’

‘Yes.’

‘Well, first that I know of. And with you for all that matter. I can’t believe it. I’ve always thought I’d lose my virginity with a pretty maiden. You’re hardly a pretty maiden.’

‘Am I no good?’ Wangji didn’t want to sound disappointed, but it came out like this anyway.

Wuxian lifted up his head to look at Lan Zhan, who was still resting his head on Wei Ying’s chest, sulking. He laughed. ‘You’re good,’ he admitted. ‘Lan Zhan? Was this you first time too?’

‘Yes.’

‘I couldn’t tell at all!’

Wangji looked up and smiled faintly. He reached out to wipe off Wei Ying’s tears. Wuxian laughed, grabbed Wangji’s hand.

‘Lan Zhan,’ Wei Wuxian spoke in a pleading tone. ‘I’m thirsty. Is there any liquor?’

‘I said I will bring you some tomorrow.’

Wei Ying pouted. ‘Fine, fine. Then bring me something else. Water or tea.’

Wangji procrastinated a bit. Getting up meant that he would have to part from Wei Ying’s warm body, while staying like this meant listening to his heart beating. But it was Wuxian’s wish. Lan Zhan muttered some words of discontent, but got up and picked up his robe.

It took him some time to heat up water and pour the tea. While he waited, he opened the window and gazed outside. He noticed the moon traveled far through the sky. The night was chill and stagnant. Dawn wasn’t far. He smiled to himself. He was feeling utterly happy. He spent the last moments in a very intimate situation with someone he started to cherish some time ago. There was really nothing that could spoil this for him. Except maybe a thought that sooner or later Wei Ying would go home, to Yunmeng. His family was probably worried sick by now. Maybe Lan Wangji should send them a message tomorrow morning, that Wei Wuxian came back to Gusu to rest his mind and body? But then, if this were to pass and Wei Ying would stay here longer, it would pose a threat of getting discovered by Xichen and uncle Qiren. Xichen was sharp, but amicable towards Wei Ying. Or anything that made Wangji happy for that matter. The problem was the old Clan Master. Wangji decided he would think about this in the morning. Right now he had more urgent and pleasant thing to take care off. He ceased to dwell on thoughts that did not matter for the time being. He poured the tea into another teapot and went back to where he left Wei Wuxian. Lying there, almost naked, basked in a dimmed light of the moon, with his hair spilled over the cushion, he was breathtaking. Wangji swallowed hard and came closer, slowly, to take in the view.

He put the pot on the table and sat beside Wei Ying. The man seemed to be lost in thoughts.

‘What is it?’ Wangji asked quietly, to not disturb him too much.

Wei Ying looked up. ‘Hmm…’ he wondered. ‘I have decided. Let’s go with “spicy pork congee”.’

‘What?’ Come to think of it, Wei Ying haven’t eaten anything for the whole day and half of the night.

‘Because I think we need a safe word.’

‘Safe word? Aren’t you hungry?’

‘It’s too late to eat anyway. I’ll wait till breakfast. And I mean a safe word for our next time.’

‘Next time?’ Wangji’s heart sped up again. There was going to be a next time.

‘Yeah, I love how you’re being considerate and all, but I still might need one. Right now I’m pumped out.’ Wei Wuxian yawned.

The last part may have slipped Wangji’s ears. When he heard Wei Wuxian was considering their next time, his blood rushed again. He leaned over him and gave Wei Ying another kiss, long and deep, while his hands started wandering around Wuxian’s body. He was like given a finger and he wanted the whole hand. Wuxian tried to push him off but all he managed to do was to break the kiss.

‘Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! What are you doing? Again? I told you I’m tired! And aching all over! Lan Zhan! Hanguang-Jun! Lan Er-Gonzi!’ Wei Ying yelled but Lan Wangji seemed to fall deaf to his pleas. Desperation filled Wuxian. ‘Spicy pork congee! _Spicy pork congee_!’

Wangji sighed and looked down at him, observing Wei Wuxian with narrowed eyes. He bit his lip.

‘You said the safe word was for the next time.’

‘Yes!’

‘This is still _this_ time, is it not?’ Wangji was seriously puzzled right now.

‘Lan Wangji! You are not playing fair!’

‘Can’t we?’ Lan Zhan pleaded.

Wei Ying whimpered and lay back down, as if feeling defeated. ‘Just spare me,’ he begged.

Wangji bit his skin, leaving a mark. ‘I’ll be gentler this time, I promise.’

And so he was, until the break of dawn.

* * *

The sun was already high above the Cloud Recesses’ mountain. The chilly morning was welcomed by thousands of birds chirping happily, as if autumn never came to Gusu. The chill and the tweets broke into the Silence Pavilion through a slightly opened window. The fresh air cleared the room from a burned out incense scent, and mixed with the fresh smell of tea and something that was very similar to a spicy congee and was probably getting cold and gooey. Even if he was hungry, this wasn’t enough to wake him up and get him out of bed. He fell into a peaceful sleep, forgetting all about the aching body and everything that led to it, including the previous night. He felt like he could finally rest without worries.

But that changed. Sudden knock on the door of the pavilion was actually enough to jerk him up. In a split second he remembered where he was, what happened and what state he was in, in this very moment. Wei Wuxian opened his eyes, sat up and looked around in panic. Lan Zhan was nowhere to be seen, but, to his dread, Wei Ying heard footsteps. Lan Zhan was probably going to open the door. Luckily enough the bed was hidden behind two paper screens, but still, if he invited anyone inside, Wei Ying would be either trapped, or there would be a huge scandal concerning Hanguang-Jun. Wuxian prayed for Wangji’s reason right now. He held his breath when he heard the door sliding. He listened carefully and managed to sigh with relief. It was just a servant bringing Lan Zhan today’s schedule and other plans. Wangji thanked him briefly. The servant paid his respects and left. Lan Zhan was about to close the door. But then, there was another set of footsteps outside. And Wei Wuxian did not hear the door closing.

‘Wangji,’ Lan Xichen greeted his younger brother. His tone was light, he was definitely smiling.

‘Brother.’ Lan Zhan seemed so calm and unperplexed about this visit.

Wei Wuxian was far from being calm. There was no reason for Lan Zhan do deny his brother entry to the pavilion. If this wasn’t the right time to panic, no time was. Wei Ying looked around, searching for a way out of this mess, but the entry was close to the window by the bed. If he moved, he would be heard. If he stayed like this, he would definitely be seen. He dared to look down at his surroundings. Lan Zhan left him completely naked, his body was covered with red marks, only part of which was older than this night, his hair was loose and messy, the bed sheets were somewhat sticky and stained. Wei Wuxian didn’t want to know what view he presented in general or whether there still were water and clothes on the floor in the lavatory part or the spilled tea next to the screens along with the broken teapot. How did it even come to this?

‘Can I come in?’ Lan Xichen asked lightly.

 _You have got to be kidding me_ , thought Wei Ying. What was the reason of this visit anyway? As quietly and slowly as he could, he shifted his position, moving closer to the window. He opened it carefully, only enough to get a better view at the porch. Lan Xichen was elegant as ever, calm as ever, with renowned skills, just like every other Lan Clan member, including Lan Zhan. The same Lan Zhan who left Wei Ying like this and was paying a very risky game right now. _Damn you, Lan Zhan, I’ll get you for that,_ he cursed, but then remember his muscles were still aching and he should not tighten them. _Ow!_

‘Why?’ Wei Wuxian heard Wangji ask.

_Act normally, you stupid Lan Zhan!_

Xichen let out a small chuckle. ‘There is something I’d like to discuss with you. Is there a reason I cannot come in?’

Wangji still stood right there in front of his brother, unmoving like a rock.

‘It’s… messy.’

Xichen raised his eyebrows. ‘Messy,’ he repeated after Lan Zhan, confounded.

‘Yes.’

Xichen gazed at Wangji for a few very long moments before he closed his eyes and sighed, surrendering. ‘Fine. Can we talk here?’

‘Yes.’

‘Uncle has sent me. He was worried. He said to check up on you, since he had heard noises and screams last night.’ There was a small pause. ‘But you seem all right.’

‘I’m alright,’ Wangji confirmed.

‘What happened?’

Wei Ying believed both of them didn’t want that question asked.

It took few second for Lan Zhan to come with an answer. ‘There was a wild animal,’ he stated, his voice steady. Wei Wuxian held his breath.

‘Wild animal,’ Xichen repeated yet again. Wei Ying could swear, that for a split second First Master Lan glimpsed straight at him. He felt his heart up his throat. But then again maybe he was mistaken, ‘cause right now Xichen seemed to be way more concerned with his little brother. ‘Is everything all right, then? Is anyone hurt? Do you need some help?’ He seemed insistent.

‘No need,’ Wangji answered swiftly. ‘It was just a rabbit.’

‘A rabbit? Surely just a rabbit would not make so much noise,’ Xichen noted, being clearly skeptical.

Wangji nodded but stuck with his answer. ‘It was… jumpy.’

‘Jumpy…’ Xiched rubbed his face with his hand. Wei Wuxian doubted he believed this story, ‘cause for a second Xichen looked as if he was gathering all his patience. But then, he finally let go. ‘Fine then. If you’re fine and everything is fine, then I’ll tell uncle it’s… fine.’

‘I appreciate it, brother.’

Xichen turned around to leave, but then stopped mid-step. ‘Wangji. I know you don’t eat meat. But if you wish and know how to prepare it, we can try making some of this… spicy pork congee.’

Wei Ying’s mouth turned dry. Still Lan Zhan’s expression remained like a stone. ‘I don’t want to hear “spicy pork congee”,’ he answered, as if he talked about a bad dream he wished to forget. Well, at least that one thing he said was true. Lan Zhan pretended he didn’t hear it half of the night. _Ruthless bastard_ , Wei Ying pouted.

Lan Xichen opened his mouth, then closed it, nodded a few times, before he finally bowed, turned around and departed without a single word. He seemed a bit shaky in the end.

As soon as he heard door closing, Wei Ying breathed out and fell on the bed, feeling faint. This was close. Wuxian covered himself with the sheets when Lan Wangji finally decided to show his face.

‘Morning,’ he greeted Wei Ying, giving him a teacup. Wuxian drank it and then stared at Lan Zhan. ‘What is it?’

‘Lan Zhan? Isn’t lying against the Gusu rules?’ he asked judgmentally.

‘What do you mean?’

‘You said there was a wild animal here! You know what punishment there is for breaking the rules!’

‘That wasn’t a lie. You are wild and you were jumpy.’ Wangji said it with a stone face, as if he actually believed it. It rendered Wei Ying speechless for a few moments.

‘So, I’m a rabbit now?’ Wuxian wanted to get back at Lan Zhan for the previous night. He wished to embarrass him. So he sat in a provocative way and wound his hair around his finger. He noticed Lan Zhan froze. He should flush now and turn around saying something about breakfast getting cold. Or the necessity to get dressed. Or something like this.

It came as a surprise when Wangji didn’t do nor say any of those things. Instead, he stared constantly at Wei Wuxian’s body, grazing it with his eyes, until he approach him. He sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to touch Wei Ying’s cheek.

‘I like rabbits,’ he admitted, leaning closer to steal a kiss. Wei Ying pulled back a bit, startled, making them fall back on the bed. Wangji was kissing him for several long moments as his hands were stroking his cheeks. Wuxian’s head started to spin again. He wondered if he could still blame it on the drug.

Lan Zhan broke the kiss of and eyed Wuxian’s naked body. His hand reached its lower parts again. Wei Ying jolted. ‘Lan Zhan?’ he asked wanting to make sure they both are thinking about the same thing right now. It was not possible that after the whole night Wangji still had the strength to do that. Lan Zhan looked him in the eyes and smiled. Wai Wuxian could swear this smile was somewhat predatory. ‘La… Lan Zhan?’ he repeated shakily, but Lan Zhan’s lips were already skimming down his chest. His tongue was ticklish. Wei Ying’s arms leaned against Wangji’s shoulders as he tried to push him off. ‘Lan Zhan, you can’t possibly… Ah!’ He jerked as Lan Wangji touched his intimate parts. ‘You can’t seriously think… Aaaah, Lan Zhan! Spicy pork congee! Hanguang-Jun, _please_! I can’t do this anymore!’

He could cry out all he wanted, but he ended up being at the Second Master Lan’s mercy. There was only one thought that managed to form at the back of his head. Inevitably, this was the time when he got himself into really, _really_ big trouble.

Meanwhile, as Lan Xichen was marching back towards the Frost Room to give the report to Lan Qiren, his only regret was that he couldn’t walk fast enough.


End file.
